Radiation detection systems are used in a variety of applications. For example, scintillators in the radiation detection systems can be used to detect neutrons and gamma radiation. Such radiation detection systems are used by security agencies to detect radioactive or other hazardous materials, particularly at national borders, airports, and shipping docks.
FIG. 1 includes an illustration of a cross-sectional view of a conventional radiation detection system 10 that includes a scintillating material 12 that produces scintillating light in response to thermal neutrons. The scintillating material 12 includes 6LiF and ZnS:Ag particles within a polymer matrix. Thermal neutrons cause the scintillating material to emit light that is received by wavelength shifting fibers 14. The wavelength shifting fibers 14 include a polystyrene core 144 surrounded by a poly(methyl methacrylate) cladding 142. Epoxy 16 is an optical coupling material that lies between the scintillating material 12 and the wavelength shifting fibers 14 and between the fibers 14 themselves. Blue light is emitted by the scintillating material 12 that is shifted to green light by the wavelength shifting fibers 14. A relatively low fraction of the green light is received by one or more photomultiplier tubes (not illustrated).
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.